Ore sama no Bigi ni Yoi na (Single)
Oresama no Bigi ni Yoi na is a single released by Atobe Keigo. Tracklist #Oresama no Bigi ni Yoina (俺様の美技に酔いな #Oresama no Bigi ni Yoina ~ Instrumental #トークタイム～Confession～ Lyrics Kanji= ただ 満たされたいだけ 乾く心 叫ぶ もっと激しく まだ 満たされないだろう? ShowTimeは そうNobody 止められない 限界だろう?と 奴(ひと)は言うけど 俺の辞書に そんな言葉など ありゃしねぇ! 見極めろよインサイト ブチ開けろとRecite この腕で掴み取る そこに意味があるのさ 舞い上がれ さぁFly High 誰よりも高く 永遠に輝く 俺様の美技に酔いな! ただ 求めているだけ Non×3 それじゃ何も はじまらないぜ まだ 求めているだろう? 見せてやるさ PussyCat ついて来いよ 泥にまみれて 傷ついても 俺の心(ハート)が折れることなど ありゃしねぇ! 見極めろよインサイト ブチ開けろとRecite その腕で掴み取れ でなきゃ意味がないのさ 駆け抜けろ さぁRun Fast 誰よりも速く 進化続ける 俺様の美技に酔いな! プライド捨て 見つけた たったひとつの Way of Life つらぬいてやる 響き渡れコール これが 俺の王国(キングダム)さ 見極めろよインサイト ブチ開けろとRecite この腕で掴み取る そこに意味があるのさ 舞い上がれ さぁFly High 誰よりも高く 永遠に輝く 俺様の美技に酔いな!! |-| Romaji= Tada mitasaretai dake Kodoku kokoro sakebu motto hageshiku Mada mitasarenai darou? SHOWTIME wa sou NOBODY tomerarenai Genkai darou? To hito wa iu kedo Ore no jisho ni sonna kotoba nado aryashinee! Mikiwamero yo INSIGHT buchiakero to RECITE Kono ude de tsukamitoru soko ni imi ga aru no sa Maiagare saa FLY HIGH dare yori mo takaku Touwa ni kagayaku Oresama no bigi ni yoi na Tada motometeiru dake Non non non, sore ja nanimo hajimaranaize Mada motometeiru darou? Misete yaru sa PUSSY CAT tsuite koi yo Doro ni mamirete kizutsuite mo Ore no HEART ga oreru koto nado aryashinee! Mikiwamero yo INSIGHT buchiakero to RECITE Sono ude de tsukamitore denakya imi ga nai no sa Kakenukero saa RUN FAST dare yori mo hayaku Shinka tsuzukeru Oresama no bigi ni yoi na PRIDE sutete mitsuketa Tatta hitotsu no WAY OF LIFE Tsuranuite yaru hibikiwatare CALL Kore ga ore no KINGDOM sa (Skes ke daze) Mikiwamero yo INSIGHT buchiakero to RECITE Kono ude de tsukamitoru soko ni imi ga aru no sa Maiagare saa FLY HIGH dare yori mo takaku Touwa ni kagayaku Oresama no bigi ni yoi na |-| English= When, just wishing for fulfillment A dried up heart cries out even more violently You’re not still wishing for fulfillment? It’s SHOWTIME, NOBODY can stop it What’s a limit? Although people say it There’s no such word in my vocabulary! See it through with INSIGHT, hold nothing back and RECITE It’s only meaningful if I grasp it with my hand Soar up, FLY HIGH, higher than anyone Shine into eternity! Be drunk on my magnificence Just by wishing for something None non non, nothing can begin from just that Are you still wishing? I’ll show you, PUSSY CAT, follow me Even covered in mud, even badly hurt My HEART will not be broken! See it through with INSIGHT, hold nothing back and RECITE Grasp it with your hand – if you can’t there’s no meaning at all Run ahead, RUN FAST, faster than anyone I keep on evolving! Be drunk on my magnificence Throwing away PRIDE, I found The only WAY OF LIFE I will stick to it, the resounding call This is my KINGDOM (Right through you) See it through with INSIGHT, hold nothing back and RECITE It’s only meaningful if I grasp it with my hand Soar up, FLY HIGH, higher than anyone Shine into eternity! Be drunk on my magnificence Trivia *The producers decided to even make the cd black and gold because of Atobe. Gallery Cover_anime-mp3.jpg|The cd being gold on one side and black on the other Category:Lyrics Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles